


Kiss me.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'hoarse whisper of kiss me' prompt.Both of Blake’s eyebrows raise this time, “I- Pardon me?”





	Kiss me.

"Ruby, did you steal my sweater again?" Weiss hears Yang shout somewhere behind her.   
  


Team RWBY had done some sparring practice together today like usual, and now they were all currently getting ready to leave. "What?  _ Me _ ? I would never." Ruby yells back with a little giggle, and then all she is able to hear is some shuffling.   
  
Weiss shakes her head with a small smile as she listens to the commotion behind her. It’s still really nice to have everyone back together, even if the two sisters do get a little crazy sometimes. Then, someone opens the locker beside her, rousing her from her thoughts. She glances over and sees that it’s just Blake. “AHA! You’ll  _ never _ catch me!” Ruby yells behind her, and then there’s the sound of a door opening and she yells, “We’ll catch you two back at the apartment!” before hurrying outside.

 

Blake chuckles beside her and pulls a black hoodie donning her logo on the right sleeve and her backpack out of the locker before closing it. “It scares me how similar they are.” she says as she glances at Weiss.

 

Weiss rolls her eyes as she pulls her own hoodie out of her locker, the design is the same except that hers is light blue with her logo on the sleeve. “Yeah, well, they  _ are  _ sisters, afterall.”

 

“True, but from what I’ve seen, siblings aren’t usually  _ mirror _ images of each other.”

 

Weiss nods as she closes her locker, “Fair enough.”

 

She finally looks over at Blake to see that she’s only in her dark purple sports bra and black track pants. Weiss would be lying if she said the sight didn’t make her blush. She watches as the muscles on Blake’s torso flex when she pulls the sweater over her head. She looks away just as Blake’s head pops through the head hole, and busies herself by pulling her own sweaty t-shirt off before putting her own hoodie on. “You ready to head home?” Blake inquires as she pulls her bag over her shoulder, and Weiss nods in response as she does the same.

 

They walk over to the exit of the gym, Blake holding the door open for Weiss as she walks through, then Blake follows quietly behind her. Weiss sighs as the cool night air hits her face, immediately cooling her off from both the training and seeing her teammate in a state akin to her usual look but different somehow. “ _ Damn you _ , Blake.” she says under her breath as she feels the blush returning, uncontrollably spreading across her face as her mind fills up with thoughts of her. As she walks under a  streetlight, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps, but as she turns she sees the black haired woman staring at her with concern. “Is everything okay?” Weiss asks with mock calm evident in her tone of voice.

 

“You tell me.” Blake says as she raises an eyebrow.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Weiss says as she squints at the faunus.

 

She sees one of Blake’s ears twitch in the darkness as a small smirk pulls at the girl’s lips. “I  _ heard  _ you, Weiss.” she says with a tilt of her head as she takes a few steps towards her, “So do you want to tell me what I did?”

 

_ Damn her enhanced hearing _ , Weiss thinks immediately after. She always manages to forget about that somehow. “Should I have made a list?” Weiss replies with more confidence in her voice than she actually feels at that moment.

 

Blake rolls her eyes at the jab, “Trust me, Yang and Sun have made lists-a-plenty. Now, though, Weiss. What did I do to make you curse me under your breath?”

 

_ Ah, fuck it.  _ “You existed.”

 

Both of Blake’s eyebrows raise this time, “I-  _ Pardon me _ ?”

 

Weiss takes a single step closer to Blake so that she can jab a finger into the middle of her chest. “I’m supposed to be stoic, _composed,_ unfeeling. But you ruined that. Every damn time I look at you I blush uncontrollably and I always find my thoughts wandering back to you somehow. You and your _stupid_ bright yellow eyes, and your damn lips, and hair and... and- Ugh! Just- _Just_ _kiss me_ , damn it!” Towards the end her voice had steadily gotten quieter, turning almost hoarse as her eyes fall to the faunus’ lips.

 

Blake doesn’t have to be told twice. She steps impossibly closer and wraps the arm not holding her bag around Weiss’ waist as her lips finally crash into hers. She didn’t expect to be taken up on her request, but she’s certainly not complaining. She returns the heated contact easily, her own arm wrapping around Blake’s neck, pulling her even closer. When they both pull away, they’re breathless, but they’re both smiling. After a minute, Weiss whispers again, “Damn you, Blake.”

 

“What did I do this time?” Blake chuckles breathlessly. 

 

“You made me fall for you, you dunce.”

 


End file.
